Fear Is Needed
by Hategive
Summary: takes place after Pitch threw the black arrow at Sandy and before the Easter-fail thingy. the Mim helps Sandy with his nightmares and the dream-maker understands the importance of fear. (based on my idea...that Pitch IS a guardian after all...the guardian of fear). enjoy and comment. THIS IS FOR ALL RANTINGS...


FEAR IS NEEDED

(Hello everybody...this fic takes place during the movie, after Sandy's been hit by Pitch's arrow but before the Easter-fail thingy...so enjoy and comment...)

Sandy moaned in discomfort at his wake, looking at his surroundings with half-closed eyes.

**Everything was dark and quiet...the silence only broken by the sound made from hanging cages.**

_Hanging cages?..._

Sandy's eyes snapped open in realization.

**He was in Pitch's liar, arms and legs chained with black-steel chains.**

**He looked around trying to get free but realizing that he was weak.**

**That moment, Pitch appeared **

"**you're awake finally..." Pitch spoke while Sandy had a question mark over his head**

**in confusion**

"**what?! You don't remember?" Pitch asked, smile spreading on his lips**

_Sandy fought the nightmares in the sky with all his might until he heard a scream in the sky._

_**It was Jack...he was screaming his name in horror.**_

_**Suddenly the dream-maker felt a sharp pain in his back, making him hiss in pain at the sensation...he felt weaker and weaker until he passed out...along with Pitch's laughters**_

Sandy fumed.

**Of course he remembered...how to forget something so awful?**

**The sudden change in Sandy's expression made Pitch grin**

"**don't be so mad...just to make you know...your friends are trying to save Easter as we speak" Pitch said while Sandy tried to get free from his bindings.**

"**oh don't bother..." Pitch began as Sandy looked at him "you're too weak to break those bounds" Pitch laughed at Sandy's attempts.**

**The younger guardian raised his stare as demanding an explanation**

"**what?! I keep you here...so that i can gain more strenght from your fear...wasn't that obvious?" Pitch began as Sandy silently gasped in horror and tried harder...**

"**oh...your beloved winter-spirit is coming" Pitch began "just as i predicted" Pitch finished, enjoying the look of terror on Sandy's face.**

"**why don't you sleep a bit? It seems i'll be busy in short time" Pitch said as Sandy shook his head**

"**it was not a question" Pitch smiled throwing black sand at Sandy.**

**The dreammaker tried to resist but weakness got him and he fell asleep.**

**Pitch took the little star in his arms and carried him to one of the higest cages while nightmares took over the dreamer's mind.**

**Sandy began moving in his sleep, clearly from discomfort and fear.**

**Pitch was pleased.**

**Jack was arriving and Sandy was harmless.**

"**stay here while i," Pitch began setting the dream-maker in **_**his new home **_**"get rid of the world's hope" finished Pitch leaving an unconsious sandman alone.**

The light of the moon shined brighter, reaching the liar in the process...

**MIM was sad about the sandman...he was alone in the darkness...again...**

_Sandman...in the dark ages, i couldn't do anything to aid you..._

The moon spoke in all his brightness to the sleeping figure on the cage's ground

_But tonight...let me light up your dreams a little..._

The Mim finished as Sandy's nightmare turned in a dream.

**After a bit of time Sandy awoke weakly, waking his body from the slumber.**

**He looked at the moon, still bright upon him and smiled**

_The best way to fight fear Sandy, is knowing how it feels like..._

At that, Sandy shook his head in negation.

"_**there's no need to fight it...we only have to wait until **__**he**__** realizes that, fear is needed in the world but **__**not **__**exagerately".**_

When Pitch returned from Easter he didn't find the sandman.

**He was nowhere to be seen**

**Pitch smiled, seeing the moonlight seep through the cracks of his liar.**

_**You helped him did you?**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Fear can be good as good dreams if used at right times and in right doses.**

**The nightmare king had to understand this, in order to be believed in, without being feared.**


End file.
